Final Fantasy: A Guardians strugle
by eternal dragon1
Summary: Present earth: guardians of earth sentenced to death due to the fact the they are not needed to protect this planet. one lone girl named Kalina who recently gained the rank goddess Shiva evades death and find that there is more to life than what it seams


I do not own any thing realted to final fantasy ok so enough with that  
  
This story is gonna have a crossover of final fantasy's 7,8,9,and 10 with a few of my own characters. As u read through you'll notice that the summons have there own names its that Shiva, ifrit, bahubut are just ranks of the summons well I think you'll figure it out. The main character is biased on my own personality so every thing I say or fell on serten things is actually how I feel so ill stop talking now and on with it  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch.1 the Fallen Guardian  
  
  
  
December 3, 2001 1:40am  
  
Sacramento California, United States of America, outskirts of the city  
  
The light sprinkles of rain seem fitting for the event that happened on this night. The rain drops on the figure that has taken comfort of the ground that has been stained with her blood. Battered and broken in puddle of blood that she lies in has effected the little senses she has left as well as the little life she hangs on to. As she clings on to the little life that she has left, her memory plays the moment that left her on the ground alone.  
  
~ Flash back ~  
  
12:50am  
  
"Kalina you have been sentence to death for the failed mission of protector of earth. And for such reason you are removed from rank as ice goddess Shiva." a tall, light blue skinned woman with dark blue hair with some sort armor like clothing spoke while approaching a smaller woman with the same type of skin but with black hair and light looking clothes.  
  
"W-why. I didn't fail any sort of mission Vinla." She said in shock  
  
"No you did not, but it gives a nice reason to terminate you because this planet does not need a guardian." Kalina turned from the woman in front of her to one the appeared behind a tree with what looks like a frozen rose in her hand and a ice crown on her head she looks almost like the other woman but with a lot less clothing. "Unlike the planets we protect, like geia and spira, this planet is weak and will not need a guardian like you're self."  
  
"And so the great Shiva's Vinla and Shayla are here to kill me for no reason what so ever just because the planet doesn't need me as its protector." Kalina said cold and blankly. Then she closed her eyes and gave kind of a sad sigh, "whatever reason you have to kill me... it's still wrong to take another life." She opened her eyes with an angry look, "and I don't plan to die this very night because I have my own reasons to live!!"  
  
Shayla just gave a small chuckle and waved her hand in disappointment, "it doesn't look like she going to go down with out a fight Vinla. What do you want to do."  
  
"So she want to fight huh? Well so be it it's been too long since I last fought, might as well keep in shape."  
  
"Come and get me you fucking stuck up bitches."  
  
The fight between them began, much of it was a blur but what could be made out was the clashing if the ice weapons that they formed and how Kalina severed Shayla's right arm by smashing her forearm into her opponent's elbow forcing it the other way, while the bone sticking out and blood spilling out every way. But despite how much damage she gave, two against one was too much for her and fell to the beating she received.  
  
"Finish that little bitch off Vinla she's still ali-ahh" she spoke while clutching her arm.  
  
Vinla just stared at her "no"  
  
"What? Why not?" she said in disbelief  
  
"Because the injuries she has now will be enough to kill her." Vinla gave a little smirk after that and said, "she will suffer before her death so I rather not end her suffering." With that said she turned and left.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
Flooded memories of the things she has done in her life is now the only thing she has left. Even if she lives she can not go back to the realm of guardians, so the little question that is left is what is she going to do? As she struggles to find the answer the loss of blood and the light drops of rain has finally drained her of her strength and passes out with the knowledge the she may never wake up.  
  
December 3, 2001 1:30am  
  
Sacramento California; Highway I.5 toward the city  
  
On the barren freeway the only car on the road sped as fast as it could in attempt to get home. The car was a dark green 2001 Ford Mustang, while the driver was a 6 foot tall 16year old kid who was just getting home from a party. "Shit I better hurry cuz if I get pulled over with my friends car and having no license what so ever is gonna be trouble" he said speaking his thoughts. While he was in his train of thoughts he saw a light, a light blue light to be exact, out of the corner of his right eye which broke his train of thought and of the blink of an eye it was gone. Normally he wouldn't have thought much of it but being shill early in a sense and wide a wake, curiosity got the best of him (well better than doing nothing I guess,) so taking the next exit with a little searching he found the spot.  
  
"Aw man why does it have to rain oh well.... what..the..."  
  
The sight before him didn't bother him it was the fact of who he saw that was in front of him passed out. The figure lies in a fetus position in her own blood; questions ran through his head million miles a second.  
  
(What happened? Who is she? Is that her actual skin tone? Where is she from? Is she alive?) At the thought of the last question he quickly when to check her pulse. "Still alive, but she isint gonna last." with that said he removes his jacket and rapes it around her as well as taking his sweater to cover up the wound. He carefully picks her up and put her in the passenger side of the car. That sped off as quickly as he could. As he heads back to the city "I... don't think taking her to the hospital would be a good idea. "As he said those words he thought to himself why of why not but the best logical answer he got was " that she might not be human."  
  
To be continued…  
  
(AN)..  
  
Like, hate, its only the first part but if enough people like it ill make more so this is just to get public opinion….flames are cool too so flame as u wish  
  
Revew at mkah5485@aol.com k's thanks alot 


End file.
